


new day, same old face

by dadbyul



Series: chuu and yves's saucy sexcapades [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Sleepy Kisses, just all that cute mushy gushy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: Sooyoung and Jiwoo were normally heavy sleepers, but something about the sunlight and the silence changed things.





	new day, same old face

The sunlight spilled onto the bed sheets as morning came, stirring Jiwoo awake. She sat up, her eyes barely open and her hair a birds nest of light chestnut brown locks. She brushed the covers off, only to promptly wrap them around herself when she remembered she wasn’t wearing any clothes. Of course, she really wasn’t one to complain. After all, it was Jiwoo’s idea to sneak off with Sooyoung to a motel room on a night when they didn’t have a schedule after. It was a good thing that their managers were so trusting, because if they had tried to tell Jungeun to make up an excuse for them, they’d never hear the end of it. 

Jiwoo rubbed her eyes from inside her blanket burrito and stared at her girlfriend next to her, fast asleep, her covers disheveled just enough so that Jiwoo could see the gentle slopes of her shoulder blades. She leaned over and pressed a ghost of a kiss on Sooyoung’s shoulder, the older girl making a small noise and turning over, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Once she made eye contact with Jiwoo, she chuckled softly.

“Since when do you wake up before me?”

Jiwoo laid back down, taking the comforter off of her head, strands of hair clinging to the pillow. “I dunno. I guess it’s nicer waking up when it’s like this.”

Sooyoung scooted closer to Jiwoo, giving her a kiss. A little giggle bubbled up from Jiwoo’s throat as she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Sooyoung’s neck and sketching little circles on her back with her fingertips. 

Sooyoung hummed in surprise as Jiwoo’s tongue traced over her lips, the younger of the two moaning.

“You know, we have to go back soon. They might start wondering.”

“Please,” Jiwoo breathed, “I want to make you feel good too.”

Sooyoung sighed, not in annoyance but in knowing defeat, shaking her head with a smile. “Well, how can I say no to that?”

Jiwoo shifted in the bed, straddling Sooyoung’s body, peppering kisses down her body, causing her to shift and gasp. Once Jiwoo was between Sooyoung’s legs, she didn’t waste time taking the older girl’s clit into her mouth, gently sucking and flicking her tongue over it. Sooyoung moaned and arched her back into Jiwoo’s mouth, running her fingers through her own hair as she watched the girl go at it, her eyes big and dark, watching Sooyoung’s every movement and relishing in how she groaned and gasped.

“That’s it babygirl...right there…”

Soon, Jiwoo began lapping with broader strokes, eagerly taking in the taste of Sooyoung and the sound of her praise. Sooyoung was never very loud in bed, but Jiwoo’s touch had the power to make her whimper and whine, the younger girl’s hands tightly wrapped around the older’s thighs, making sure her beautiful girlfriend was satisfied. Jiwoo’s grip loosened when she felt Sooyoung’s thighs close in around her face, her whole body quivering with her climax. Once the waves subsided, Jiwoo came up and rested her body on top of Sooyoung’s, exchanging little pecks on the lips.

“We really do need to get dressed,” Sooyoung whispered against Jiwoo’s cheek.

“Mmmm...do we? Just five more minutes, please, unnie?” Jiwoo whined.

Sooyoung planted a kiss on the shell of Jiwoo’s ear. “...alright. Just five more minutes...or ten.”

“Or twenty.”

“Okay,  _ now  _ you’re pushing it,” Sooyoung said, a little laugh coming out as she toyed with Jiwoo’s hair, seeing the girl smile as she always did when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little drabble that i wanted to get out because i was inspired and feeling stressed so! yes. and orbit twitter i know youre reading this but i know u love my shit so im just gonna keep doin it and ye! chuuves nation! in all seriousness im rly glad people enjoy my stories and im always here to please so like lemme know if u have any cool ideas for this little series! also i have discord n tumblr which i have listed in my profile here so feel free to hit me up if u wanna be friends (discord is preferred since the Tungle messaging system is garbagio)! im like online all the damn time so dont feel weird abt asking messaging me !


End file.
